DIE ANDERE SEITE
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: Ein Verräter aus den eigenen Reihen beginnt wahllos zu töten:Charaktere: William Boone, Ronald Sandoval, Da'an und viele mehr
1. Chapter 1

**„Die andere Seite"** von Sythazen/Reditus Mortis/Bianca Nunberger ( lantashgmx.de ), September 2002  
**Disclaimer:** Alle hier vorkommenden Personen gehören den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Bitte veröffentlichen Sie diese Geschichte nicht ohne vorheriges Einverständnis der Autorin.  
**Thema:** Ein Verräter aus den eigenen Reihen beginnt wahllos zu töten  
**Zeitpunkt:** 2. Staffel – einige Monate nach 1x22  
**Charaktere:** Lili Marquette, Jonathan Doors, Dr. Park, Augur und der Verräter  
**Anmerkung:** Über Feedback jeglicher Art würde ich mich sehr freuen. Auch gegen Kritik habe ich nichts, solange sie konstruktiv ist. Lest bitte auch meine anderen Stories, wenn euch diese hier gefällt. Es ist mein erster Ausflug in die Welt der E:FC FF und ich kann nur sagen: Es hat mich voll erwischt.  
**Danksagung:** Mein besonderer Dank gilt AlienVibe, für ihre unschätzbare Hilfe im Betalesen.

**DIE ANDERE SEITE**

**Kapitel 1**

Mit einem lauten Zischen, das entfernt an einen klagenden Aufschrei erinnerte, aktivierte sich der Skrill und die kugelartige Energieentladung traf den Verräter Doors mit all ihrer Kraft in die Brust. Der Anführer der Widerstandsbewegung wurde durch die Wucht des Aufpralls zurückgeschleudert und prallte - begleitet vom Geräusch brechender und splitternder Knochen – an die mehrere Meter hinter ihm befindliche Wand.

Dieser grausige Laut war das einzige wahrnehmbare Geräusch in dem unter einer alten Kirche gelegenen Hauptquartier der Widerstandsbewegung. Schock stand in den Gesichtern der anderen Anwesenden geschrieben - Schock und völliges Unverständnis. Nur wenige Sekunden waren vergangen, das letzte Lebenslicht in Doors Augen war noch nicht ganz erloschen, als sich der Täter, den sie alle für ihren Freund und Kameraden gehalten hatten, dem nächsten Ziel zuwandte. Langsam schwenkte er seinen Arm herum und zielte erneut mit dem aktivierten und hell aufglühenden Skrill auf den nächsten Widerständler.

Lili stand wie erstarrt da. Sie glaubte einfach nicht, was da vor ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen gerade geschehen war. Als sie sah, dass nun wohl der nächste der völlig paralysierten Menschen auf der sprichwörtlichen Abschussliste stand, gewann sie endlich wieder die Kontrolle über ihre zu Eis erstarrten Muskeln zurück. „Runter, Augur!" Mit einem Sprung hechtete sie zur Seite, als sich der Mörder bei ihrem Ruf von seinem nach Doors auserwählten Ziel abwandte und zu ihr herumfuhr. Der Angesprochene ließ sich zu Boden fallen und robbte, so schnell er es vermochte, in Richtung des wie eine ihrer Fäden beraubten Handpuppe am Boden liegenden Doors.

Mit einem weiteren Kreischen explodierte die nächste Energiekugel, hervorgebracht durch den Skrill, direkt an der Stelle, an der Lili noch vor wenigen Sekunden gestanden hatte. Hätte sie sich nicht rechtzeitig beiseite geworfen, würde es ihr jetzt garantiert genauso wie ihrem alten Freund und Mentor Doors gehen. Getötet durch die Hand dessen, den sie für ihren Freund und Kampfgefährten im Krieg gegen die Taelons gehalten hatte.

Der am Arm seines Wirtes in den verschiedensten Blau- und Weißtönen pulsierende Skrill wartete begierig darauf, seine gewaltigen Energien erneut entladen und einen weiteren Menschen ins Jenseits befördern zu dürfen, was ihm sein Beherrscher auch gnädig gestattete, und so explodierten kurz hintereinander einige Einrichtungsgegenstände in der großen unterirdischen Halle. Ein freudiges Trillern durchlief den Körper des Skrill, der sich eng an den Arm seines Wirtes schmiegte, wo er seine Gliedmaßen mit ihm hatte verschmelzen lassen, um so die symbiotische Beziehung einzugehen, für welche er geschaffen worden war. Er befand sich in einem ständigen Kampf mit seinem Wirt, einem steten Machtkampf um die gewaltigen Energien, die er in sich hortete. Die meiste Zeit über wurde er durch die Gedankenbande seines Gebieters in eine Art von Dämmerschlaf versetzt, in welchem dieser ihn und die ständig in ihm herrschenden apokalyptischen Mächte unterdrückte. Doch heute war es anders. Endlich wurde er aus seinem Schlummer erweckt, die Gefühle seines Wirtes rissen ihn regelrecht in die wache Welt hinein und es wurde ihm gestattet, seinem unbändigen und ewig unterdrückten Zorn Luft zu machen. Er wusste nicht, wann sein Meister ihn wieder in einen langen Halbschlaf schicken würde, also nutzte er die Gelegenheit und feuerte, ohne lange auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, auf alles, was sich in seiner Nähe bewegte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkannte Augur, dass Lili es bisher geschafft hatte, den wild auf sie abgefeuerten Energieentladungen auszuweichen. Doch lange würde sie diesen Zustand nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können. Hastig flogen seine Finger an Doors Hals und suchten nach einem Puls, er beugte sich über ihn – dabei das schreckliche Loch in dessen Brustkorb so gut er dies vermochte ignorierend – und lauschte auf den Atem des älteren Mannes. Doch auch damit – genauso wenig wie mit dem Puls – konnte er einen Erfolg vorweisen. Der Multimilliardär Doors, der Begründer und Anführer der Widerstandsbewegung gegen die Taelons, war eindeutig und zweifelsohne endgültig tot. Dieses Mal war es keine raffinierte Täuschung, keine lange im Voraus geplante Illusion, sondern die reine und in ihrer unwiderruflichen Klarheit grausame Wirklichkeit.

Das laute Krachen eines explodierenden Terminals erinnerte ihn daran, dass auch er bald zu den Todesopfern zählen würde, wenn er nicht schleunigst einen Weg hier heraus fand. Geduckt begann er auf das Portal zu zu rennen, und, kaum dort angekommen, begann er, mit über die Tastatur fliegenden Fingern, in das an der Portalstation befestigte Terminal die Koordinaten seiner Fluchtroute einzugeben. Doch dies war nicht das eigentliche Problem, sondern eher der Versuch, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Verräter, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, Lili und die beiden anderen noch lebenden Mitglieder der Widerstandsbewegung zu töten, ihnen nicht folgen konnte. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und ein Virus in das Portalsystem eingeschleust, das ihre Spuren sofort nach dem erfolgten Transport verwischen würde.

Mit einem letzten Befehl aktivierte er das Portal. „Lili ... Andrew ... Dr. Park ... JETZT!", schrie er mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme, und die Angesprochenen, die bisher wie wild durch den großen Raum gerannt waren und sich ein heftiges Feuergefecht mit dem Verräter geliefert hatten, rannten, so schnell sie es nur vermochten, auf Augur und das Portal zu.

Lili hörte Augurs Ruf und feuerte ein letztes Mal auf den Mann, welchem sie noch vor fünf Minuten ihr Leben anvertraut hätte. Mit einem beinahe zufriedenen Gefühl sah sie, dass sie dieses Mal endlich richtig gezielt hatte und der Verräter leicht ins Taumeln geriet, als ihn die Kugel aus ihrer Pistole in die rechte Schulter traf. Es war nur ein Streifschuss, doch er genügte bereits, um ihr die dringend zur Flucht benötigten Sekunden zu schenken. Diesen Moment nutzte sie und begann, so schnell sie nur konnte, auf Augur und das bereits leuchtende Portal zu zu rennen. Sie wusste, dass sie kaum eine Chance hatte, es rechtzeitig zu schaffen. Mit letzter Kraft sammelte sie ihre verbliebenen Reserven, spannte alle Muskeln an und sprang das letzte sie von dem rettenden Ausgang noch trennende Stück auf Augur und die beiden anderen bereits auf sie Wartenden zu. Noch während dieses Sprungs wusste sie, dass es zu spät war.

Als er sah, dass sie es nicht mehr schaffen würde, machte er einen großen Schritt nach vorn und streckte ihr beide Hände entgegen. Augur fing die auf ihn zuspringende Lili gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und zog sie das fehlende Stück in das sich bereits aktivierende Portal hinein, während er einen letzten Blick auf das um ihn herum herrschende Chaos warf. In Lilis Blick, ebenso wie in den schreckgeweiteten Augen der anderen Überlebenden, konnte er das gleiche ungläubige Entsetzen erkennen, das er selbst empfand.

Nur noch wenige Sekunden, und sie würden in Sicherheit sein ...

Ein letztes Mal wanderten seine Finger hastig über das Eingabefeld des in den Räumen der Widerstandszelle befindlichen Portals und aktivierte eine schon beim Einzug in diese Hallen installierte Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Er hatte immer damit gerechnet, sie irgendwann zu nutzen, doch niemals hätte er geglaubt, sie gegen einen Freund einsetzen zu müssen. Das energetische Leuchten um sie herum wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde gleißender - er wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte ...

Langsam drehte sich der Täter um sich selbst, den Arm angespannt und jederzeit bereit, die brodelnden Energien seines Skrills erneut loszulassen. Sein Auftrag war klar und eindeutig gewesen. Suche die Widerstandszelle und zerstöre sie. Nur kurz erschien auf seinen ansonsten starren und emotionslosen Zügen ein schwaches Lächeln. Die Synode würde stolz auf ihn sein, denn er hatte etwas geschafft, was keinem zuvor gelungen war. Er hatte das Hauptquartier der Widerstandsbewegung gefunden und Doors und einige andere Widerständler eliminiert. Oh, welche Narren sie doch gewesen waren, ihm zu vertrauen. Wie konnten sie, oder überhaupt ein Mensch, daran zweifeln, dass er den Taelons treu ergeben war? Wie konnten sie auch nur im Entferntesten glauben, dass die Synode ihr Spiel nicht schon von Anfang an durchschaut hatte und nun ihren eigenen Nutzen daraus zog, indem sie sein von Dr. Park implantiertes CVI nach seinem kürzlichen Zusammenbruch hatte austauschen und durch ein echtes, im Sinne der Taelons funktionierendes, ersetzen lassen.

Boone fuhr zu den Flüchtenden herum und schoss eine weitere grell leuchtende Energiekugel auf die Verräter ab, welche sich durch das im Hauptquartier installierte Portal in Sicherheit zu bringen versuchten. Die explosive Energie des Skrills traf genau in dem Augenblick auf das Portal, in dem es sich aktivierte und die Widerständler sich zu dematerialisieren begannen. Er konnte noch das namenlose Entsetzen und die aufkeimende Erkenntnis des auf sie zurasenden Todes in ihren Gesichtern sehen, bevor die Entladung sie traf und ihre Moleküle in den Weiten der Portaldimensionen endgültig verstreut wurden.

Zufrieden senkte er seinen Arm und schickte den Skrill wieder in einen unruhigen Dämmerzustand – dabei das langsam immer lauter werdende Summen des Portals ignorierend – und meldete sich per Global bei seinem Companion. „Auftrag ausgeführt", meldete er mit stoischer Miene und ausdrucksloser Stimme. Nicht das geringste Gefühl war ihm anzumerken, als er die Nachricht überbrachte. Er sah, wie ein intensives Leuchten durch die Gestalt seines Companions lief, als dieser die Kunde vernahm.

„Gut gemacht, Commander. Kehren Sie nun unverzüglich auf das Mutterschiff zurück!", befahl ihm der Taelon auf der anderen Seite des Monitors, während das Summen des Portals sich weiter steigerte. „Ich übermittle Ihnen die Koordinaten auf Ihr Global - so können Sie auf direktem Wege zum Mutterschiff gelangen, um mir ausführlich Bericht zu erstatten."

Gehorsam nickte der Angesprochene und stellte sich in das Portal. Ohne seine Umgebung auch nur noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen oder die herumliegenden Toten zu beachten, gab er die ihm übermittelten Koordinaten ein und aktivierte das Portal. Im selben Augenblick, in dem es seine höchste Energieleistung erreicht hatte und mit dem Transport begann, wurde das intensive Summen zu einem schrillem Pfeifton und die Welt rings um Commander William Boone explodierte ins Nichts.

**Ende von Kapitel 1 – Fortsetzung folgt … **


	2. Chapter 2

**DIE ANDERE SEITE  
**

**Kapitel 2  
**

Da'an stand reglos in dem großen Garten vor dem kleinen Springbrunnen und starrte wie blind auf das vor sich hinplätschernde Wasser. In den letzten drei Monaten, die nach Commander Boones Beerdigung vergangen waren, hatte er sich immer wieder gefragt, ob er die Ereignisse, die zu seinem Tod führten, irgendwie noch hätte verhindern können. Doch er kam zu keinem ihn zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis.

Wäre Zo'ors geistige Verbindung zum Gemeinwesen nicht derart abgeschwächt, so hätte es ihm niemals gelingen können, sich ohne Da'ans Wissen oder dem eines anderen Taelons derart an seinem Beschützer zu vergehen. Einen Gnadenakt hatte Zo'or es genannt. Sicher, William Boone war durch Ha'gels Angriff sehr schwer verletzt worden und es war fraglich, ob er selbst mit Hilfe des Regenerationstanks wieder völlig genesen wäre, doch rechtfertigte dies noch lange nicht, dass Zo'or ihn ermordete. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne sich vorher mit Da'an zu besprechen.

Siobhan Beckett, Beschützerin des Britischen Companions, war, ebenso wie Agent Sandoval, seit jenem tragischen Vorfall vor drei Monaten verschwunden. Die Synode hatte ihm, Da'an, die Führung überlassen, gegen den doch recht offenen Widerstand seines Kindes Zo'or. Da'an wusste, dass er diesbezüglich noch große Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde, denn Zo'or war kein Taelon, der sich gefügig den Wünschen anderer unterordnete, sondern ein Verfechter der eher aggressiven Methoden zur Erhaltung seiner Rasse. So wie auch er, Da'an, es vor noch gar nicht all zu langer Zeit gewesen war. Doch er hatte sich verändert. Er wollte die Menschen genetisch verändern, um sie auf einen höheren Entwicklungsstand zu bringen, und dies sollte durch eine Verbindung ihrer beider Völker geschehen - während Zo'or wollte, dass sie durch Rückentwicklung als Kanonenfutter für die Jaridianarmeen dienten, um die Taelons vor ihren ureigensten Feinden zu beschützen.

Zo'or war das letzte Kind der Taelons gewesen und er, Da'an, der letzte, der eines bekam. Schon zuvor hatte es viele Jahrhunderte gedauert, bis sein Elter ihn, Da'an, erzeugte, und schon damals war die Befürchtung aufgekommen, das er der letzte seiner Art sein würde. Doch hatte er diese Befürchtung nach über viertausend Jahren mit der Erzeugung von Zo'or erfolgreich widerlegen können. Seit diesem Augenblick waren abermals tausend Jahre vergangen, doch schon damals, nach Zo'ors Entstehung, wussten alle Taeons, dass dieser der endgültig letzte der Ihren sein würde. Zo'ors Verbindung zum Gemeinwesen war so schwach und sein Potential derart aggressiv, dass viele sich vor diesem neuen, bisher unbekannten und von ihnen kaum kontrollierbaren Kind fürchteten. Sicher konnten sie ihn – wenn sich alle gemeinsam die Mühe machten – beeinflussen, und es gab Zeiten, in welchen er stärker mit dem Gemeinwesen verbunden war als üblich, doch waren diese Augenblicke im Laufe der vergangenen Jahrhunderte immer seltener geworden und seine Motivation immer rätselhafter und undurchschaubarer. Doch gerade dieser Zustand war es, den die Synode derart schätzte - in einer Zeit, in der gehandelt werden musste. Wenn etwas geschah, von dem sie und das Gemeinwesen nichts wussten, so konnte man es ihnen nicht anlasten und es auf die Entartung ihres jüngsten Mitgliedes schieben und so den Anschein ihrer Reinheit, ihrer Aufgeklärtheit und Friedfertigkeit vor allen anderen bewahren.

Zo'or wurde immer unkontrollierbarer und Da'an, der wohl noch am ehesten mit seinem Kind verbunden war, wusste nur zu gut um dessen Intrigen und Ambitionen, eines nicht allzu fernen Tages selbst der Führer der Synode und so aller Taelons zu werden. Seufzend schloss Da'an kurz seine himmelblauen Augen und abermals wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem Beschützer und im Laufe des vergangenen Jahres zum Freund gewordenen William Boone zurück. Wie gerne er doch glauben wollte, dass er ihn in der nächsten Ebene wieder finden würde... Doch Da'an wusste, dass dies ein närrischer Gedanke war, entsprungen aus einem Gefühl, das er selbst nicht so ganz verstand. Er vermisste die Gespräche, die ihm stets einen tieferen Einblick in die Gefühle der Menschheit vermittelt hatten. Er vermisste die Sicherheit, die er in Boones Nähe empfunden hatte, und das Wissen, dass dieser Mensch ihm selbst ohne ein Implantat stets treu ergeben sein würde.

Hätte er damals schon gewusst, welches Maß an Vertrauen ihn, den nordamerikanischen Companion, den Konstrukteur des ursprünglichen Planes der gentechnischen Weiterentwicklung anderer Rassen zum Nutzen der Taelons, mit einem Menschen verbinden würde, so hätte er den Imperativ aus dem C.V.I entfernen lassen. ‚Was für ein Mensch wäre Boone wohl, ohne sein C.V.I?', fragte Da'an sich nicht zum ersten Mal. ‚Würde er den Zielen der Synode ebenso ergeben dienen wie mit dem ihm und allen anderen Implantanten gegebenen Imperativ?' Der Taelon war davon überzeugt, dass diese Vermutung zumindest in Boones Fall zutreffen würde. Doch würde die Synode einem solchen Vorschlag selbst von ihrem jetzigen Führer niemals wohlwollend aufnehmen. Den Menschen konnte man nicht vertrauen, nicht, wenn sie in Bereichen tätig wurden, in welchen sie so manches der weniger humanen Projekte der Taelons zu sehen bekamen. Da'an erinnerte sich wieder an seine erste Begegnung mit Captain Boone zurück - so viel Misstrauen war damals in dessen Augen gewesen, so viel kaum unterdrückte Ablehnung zum Ausdruck gekommen. Nein … Niemals würde Da'an einem Menschen derart vertrauen und so viele ihrer Geheimnisse offenbaren, wenn er sich nicht absolut sicher sein konnte, dass diese Geheimnisse niemals gefährdet sein würden. Der einzige Weg, dies sicherzustellen, war nun einmal ein C.V.I.

Das leise Knirschen der Kieselsteine, welche auf dem Parkweg verstreut lagen, ließ ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen und Überlegungen aufschrecken. Langsam drehte er sich um, zuerst seinen Kopf und danach dann, als er einen der Freiwilligen erkannte, den Rest seiner in glitzernden lilablauen Tönen schimmernden Gestalt. Geduldig wartete er ab, was der Mensch von ihm wollte.

„Verzeihung, Da'an, dass ich störe", entschuldigte sich die junge Frau und blieb einige Meter von dem Synodenführer entfernt zögernd stehen. „Aber da ist etwas, das Sie sich vielleicht ansehen sollten", beendete sie schüchtern ihren Satz und verharrte dann in Habachtstellung.

Da'an nickte der noch sehr jungen Freiwilligen freundlich zu. Zufrieden registrierte er das an ihrem Hals befindliche Implantat, das die körperlichen Fähigkeiten der Freiwilligen um ein Vielfaches zu steigern vermochte. Er war stolz darauf, diesen Kindern eine für sie selbst erfüllende Aufgabe gegeben zu haben. Eine Aufgabe, die auch gleichzeitig den Zielen seiner eigenen Art diente. „Was gibt es so Dringendes, Freiwillige?", erkundigte er sich mit ruhiger Stimme.

Nur langsam schien sich die junge Frau etwas zu entspannen, sie war noch neu auf diesem Posten und wusste nicht so recht, wie sie sich einem der Erleuchteten gegenüber verhalten sollte. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihre Pflicht und gab die gewünschte Auskunft weiter. „Drei weitere Kandidaten sind eingetroffen, Da'an", erklärte sie mit leiser, nur leicht zitternder Stimme. Ihr Ausbilder wäre sicherlich stolz auf sie gewesen, das sie sich derart beherrschen konnte und nicht vor Ehrfurcht vor diesem Wesen in die Knie ging. Mit strahlenden Augen hörte sie, wie der Taelon ihr dankte – ihr, einer einfachen Freiwilligen – und beobachtete, wie dieser sich dann von dem Brunnen abwandte und langsamen Schrittes auf die in den klaren blauen Himmel emporragende Botschaft zu bewegte.

Drei Kandidaten warteten im Inneren der Botschaft bereits auf ihn. Drei weitere Anwärter, die Boones Platz als sein neuer Beschützer einnehmen wollten.

Während Da'an sich seinem erhobenem Sitz näherte, musterte er sie aufmerksam. Es handelte sich um zwei junge Männer und eine Frau. Sie alle waren mit Sicherheit höchst qualifiziert, doch noch ehe er richtig saß, wusste er, dass er keinen von ihnen erwählen würde. Er sah in ihre gespannten, bemüht ausdruckslos gehaltenen Gesichter. Er sah, wie sie sich alle Mühe gaben, wie das zu erscheinen, was sie zu werden hofften - emotionslose Implantanten, die, ohne zu fragen, die Befehle ausführten, die ihnen gegeben wurden und, ohne nachzudenken, ihr Leben für ihre Companions zu opfern bereit waren, egal, ob sie bei ihrer Pflichterfüllung Andere ihrer eigenen Spezies schädigten oder nicht.

Sicher war dies auch der eigentliche Sinn hinter dem Imperativ, doch hatte Da'an durch Boone gelernt, dass es da noch mehr geben konnte - und in keinem der drei Bewerber konnte der Taelon das Potential oder die Eigenschaften entdecken, die ihn hoffen ließen, mit dem neuen Beschützer auch einen neuen Freund zu gewinnen. So lehnte er sich zurück und bedeutete den Kandidaten, sich vorzustellen. Er wollte diese lästige Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Wie schon in den Wochen zuvor richtete der Synodenführer seinen Blick auf die Anwärter und fragte mit seiner ruhigen, sanft klingenden Stimme. „Was ist der Grund, warum ihr den Companions als Beschützer dienen wollt?"

Als erstes meldete sich die ganz rechts stehende Frau zu Wort. Sie war etwa 160 cm groß, hatte rotblonde Haare und ihre großen graugrünen Augen – die in dem schmalen, zierlichen, mit hohen Wangenknochen ausgestatteten Gesicht besonders stark zur Geltung kamen - waren starr auf den vor ihr sitzenden Taelon gerichtet. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen und hoch erhobenem Kopf stand sie vor dem neuem Synodenführer. Ihre schulterlangen, lockigen Haare umspielten ihre blassen Züge – sie war beinahe so bleich wie die Taelons selbst. Ohne zu zögern antwortete sie: „Ich will nicht den Companions dienen, sondern Ihnen, Da'an."

Dem abrupt angehaltenen Atem und den deutlich schockierten Blicken der anderen beiden Bewerber und der sich ebenso im Empfangsraum befindlichen Freiwilligen nach zu schließen, war diese Antwort die letzte, mit der sie gerechnet hatten. Auch Da'an selbst war ziemlich überrascht über eine solche Bekundung. Kurz fragte er sich, wie die junge Frau es so weit hatte bringen können, mit dieser Einstellung überhaupt als mögliche Kandidatin zugelassen zu werden, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder – und dieses mal um einiges neugieriger als zuvor, auf sie, die weiterhin, vom Schrecken ihrer Kameraden unberührt, hoch aufgerichtet vor ihm stand.

Aisling O'Saoirse (ihr Name wurde ‚ASH-ling SEER-sha' ausgesprochen und bedeutete ‚Visionen, Träume, Frieden') überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihre Worte wieder etwas entschärfen konnte. Wieder einmal – wie schon so oft zuvor – war ihre Zunge schneller als ihr Hirn gewesen. Schon viel zu oft hatte sie diese Eigenschaft in nicht gerade unerhebliche Schwierigkeiten gebracht, und nun, kurz vor ihrem Ziel hatte sie es wieder getan. Sie hatte ausgesprochen, was sie anstrebte, sie war übers Ziel hinaus geschossen und hing nun sprichwörtlich in der Luft. Zurück konnte sie nicht mehr, das war ihr klar, als sie in Da'ans Gesicht blickte. Sie konnte das aufflackernde Interesse in seinen Augen erkennen, auch wenn er es zu verbergen suchte - sie konnte in ihm lesen wie in einem offenem Buch. ‚Wenn ich schon über die Klippe gesprungen bin, kann ich auch versuchen zu fliegen', murmelte sie kaum hörbar vor sich hin, ehe sie einen Schritt auf den Companion Nordamerikas zutrat, noch einmal tief Luft holte und ihn nun direkt ansprach. „Wir beide wissen doch, das Sie nicht einen weiteren", - mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung ihres linken Armes deutete sie auf die hinter ihr stehenden anderen Freiwilligen, - „Schoßhund brauchen. Warum sonst haben Sie die letzten neun Bewerber auf Boones Posten abgewiesen? Sie suchen jemanden, dem Sie vertrauen können und damit meine ich nicht einen Menschen, der blind jedem Befehl eines jeden Taelons aus der Synode gehorcht, sondern allein Ihnen verpflichtet ist."

Verwirrt blieb sie plötzlich stehen, als sie fast mit einem vor sie hin getretenen Freiwilligen zusammengestoßen wäre. Sie war während ihres Wortschwalls immer näher auf Da'an zugegangen und fand sich auf einmal nur noch wenige Schritte von seinem leicht erhöhtem Sitzplatz entfernt wieder. Ungeduldig legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um dem bestimmt über zwei Meter großen Mann in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu blicken.

Da'an hatte die Reaktionen der anderen im Raum anwesenden Bewerber und auch einiger der Freiwilligen sehr genau beobachtet, bis ihm auffiel, dass die Frau sich nicht für ihren Patzer entschuldigte und dann anschließend auch nicht die übliche Lobrede auf die Companions hielt und welche Ehre es wäre, einem von ihnen zu dienen, sondern etwas gänzlich anderes zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Er musste sich mehr als nur ein wenig beherrschen, um nicht seine Fassade zu verlieren und so seine Gefühle offensichtlich werden zu lassen, als sie ihm mit ihrer hellen Stimme und ausdrucksstarken Worten seine eigenen Beweggründe mitteilte. Die, so musste er sich eingestehen, vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprachen. Doch da war noch mehr, so vieles mehr, was er in diesem Moment empfand.

Da'an wusste, dass Boone ihm absolut treu ergeben war und auf seine eigene Weise jeden seiner Wünsche befolgt hatte – auch wenn das Ergebnis oft anders als von ihm oder der Synode vorgesehen ausfiel. Doch war da noch mehr, so unendlich viel mehr gewesen, was ihn mit seinem Beschützer verbunden hatte. William Boone hatte nicht nur seine Befehle auf seine eigene, unnachahmliche Art und Weise ausgeführt, nein, er war auch ihm, Da'an ganz persönlich gegenüber loyal. Kurz wanderten Da'ans Gedanken zurück zu der Zeit, als die Synode ihn seines Postens enthoben hatte und Zo'or an seiner Stelle damit beauftragt wurde, die Widerstandsbewegung und allen voran Doors dingfest zu machen. Damals war er auch in jenem Garten gestanden, den er vor einigen Minuten verlassen hatte. Er hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, baldestmöglich in die Heimatwelt zurückgeschickt zu werden, um dort irgendeine andere, unwichtige Aufgabe übertragen zu bekommen. Er konnte sich noch immer an die ihn verfolgenden Blicke erinnern, die ihm seine beiden damaligen Beschützer zugeworfen hatten. Agent Ronald Sandoval hatte sich relativ schnell mit Zo'or verstanden und war ihm, ohne zu zögern, gefolgt. Da'an hatte es niemals offen zugegeben, doch hatte es ihn tief getroffen, dass seine Beschützer – auch wenn es ihrem Imperativ entsprach – ihn so schnell beiseite schoben und als nicht mehr beschützenswert ansahen.

Von Commander Boone hätte er es nicht anders erwartet, da dieser sein C.V.I erst vor wenigen Tagen, erhalten hatte. Doch Agent Sandoval, der regelrecht begierig darauf gewesen war, implantiert zu werden, der ihn seit damals schon drei Jahren begleitete, hatte sich, ohne ihn auch nur noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen, dem neuen Machtinhaber zugewandt und ihn, Da'an, der nun nicht mehr Mitglied der Synode war, als unwichtig abgeschrieben. In gewisser Weise konnte Da'an ja sogar stolz darauf sein, das der Motivations-Imperativ so gut funktionierte. Schließlich war er maßgeblich an dessen Entwicklung beteiligt gewesen.

Doch dann, ohne dass er es verlangt hatte, ohne dass er auch nur mehr einen Hoffnungsschimmer besessen hatte, der unausweichlich erscheinenden Rückkehr in die zerstörte Heimatwelt entgehen zu können, war plötzlich William Boone bei ihm – in jenem Garten vor eben jenem Springbrunnen – erschienen und hatte ihn Informationen überlassen, die er weder Zo'or noch einem anderen aus der Synode mitgeteilt hatte. Wenn Da'an so darüber nachdachte, fragte er sich erneut, wie es Boone möglich gewesen war, dem Imperativ, allen Synodenführern uneingeschränkt zu gehorchen und seinen zugeteilten Companion mit seinem Leben zu beschützen – welcher nach Da'ans Ablösung eindeutig Zo'or gewesen war – diesem ihm einprogrammierten Imperativ zu widersprechen und seinen eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu können. Genau da lag sein Problem: Seit diesem denkwürdigen Ereignis, welches ihm am Ende wieder seinen Posten als Nordamerikanischer Companion sicherte, wusste er, dass Commander William Boone die Bedürfnisse Da'ans über alle anderen stellte – selbst über die anderer Taelons und Synodenmitglieder - und dementsprechend auch handelte. Das war etwas, das es eigentlich nicht hätte geben dürfen. Da'an hatte eine Fehlfunktion des C.V.I vermutet, doch Dr. Belman hatte ihm versichert ,dass mit Commander Boones Implantat alles in bester Ordnung sei, und so hatte er schließlich dessen Handlungen auf die unglaubliche Willensstärke seines Beschützers zurückgeführt.

Mehr als nur einmal hatte sich Da'an in den letzten drei Monaten und bei jedem der vergangenem Vorstellungsgespräche für den nun frei gewordenen Posten gewünscht, dass es doch eine Fehlfunktion in Boones C.V.I gewesen wäre. Eine, die ihm bekannt wäre und die er bei seinem neuen Implantanten mit voller Absicht herbeizuführen in der Lage wäre. Doch da dies von Dr. Belman ausdrücklich ausgeschlossen worden war …

… mit einem Schlag kehrten seine Gedanken wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, als er der Auseinandersetzung, welche sich direkt vor ihm abzuzeichnen begann, gewahr wurde. Die junge Frau hatte sich ihm ohne Erlaubnis so weit genähert, dass sie ihn – würde sie ihren Arm ausstrecken – hätte berühren können, und einer der Freiwilligen, einer von denen, die normalerweise für die Sicherheit in gefährdeten Gebieten auf dem Mutterschiff zuständig waren, hatte sich schützend zwischen ihn und die neue Bewerberin gestellt. Was Da'an jedoch für kurze Zeit seine nur mühsam kontrollierte Fassade verlieren ließ, war nicht die sich mit Riesenschritten anbahnende Konfrontation der beiden, sondern etwas vollkommen anderes, das er in genau diesem Augenblick bemerkte.

Er hatte schon seinen Mund geöffnet um den Freiwilligen zu befehlen, beiseite zu treten und um diese freche junge Dame zurechtzuweisen, als sein Blick auf die, im Gegensatz zu dem vor ihr stehenden, doch recht kleine Anwärterin fiel. Da'an war sich sicher gewesen, das ihre Augen zuvor graugrün gewesen waren, doch jetzt blickte er in ein paar Augen, die den seinen in ihrer Färbung fast gleichkamen. Sicher besaßen die Menschen auch blaue Augen, doch nicht dieses wie verschmolzen wirkende, leuchtend intensive Blau der Taelonrasse - und genau wie bei seiner eigenen Art schienen die Augen der Anwärterin vor innerer Kraft und Intensität regelrecht zu strahlen. So lehnte er sich also wieder in seinen thronähnlichen Sitz zurück und beobachtete mit nicht geringem Interesse das weitere Geschehen.

Aisling O'Saoirse bemerkte Da'ans Verhalten, und sie freute sich, das er sich zunächst nicht einmischte. Das ließ sie hoffen, dass er ihr zutraute, mit dieser Situation selbst klarzukommen - oder, was viel wahrscheinlicher war, wollte er einfach nur wissen was als nächstes geschehen würde? „Aus dem Weg, Freiwilliger! Wenn ich vorhätte, Da'an zu schaden, dann wäre dies schon längst geschehen und weder Du noch einer der Anderen hier hätte mich davon abhalten können."

Der Freiwillige versteifte sich zusehends, besonders während ihrer letzten Worte und von den hinter ihr stehenden anderen beiden Bewerbern konnte sie ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen hören. ‚Die sind wohl doch nicht so emotionslos, wie sie es gern sein würden', dachte sie spöttisch. Dann wandte sie sich direkt an Da'an, den immer noch vor ihr stehenden Freiwilligen dabei völlig ignorierend. „Sie wissen, dass ich Recht habe, Da'an, Sie brauchen mich …" Kurz stockte sie, ehe sie mit nun deutlich leiserer und nicht mehr ganz so sicher klingender Stimme weiter sprach. „Genauso sehr, wie ich Sie brauche."

Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, doch in genau diesem Moment geschah das, was sie befürchtet hatte. Sie war entdeckt worden, oder besser gesagt nicht sie, sondern die Andere. Mehrere schwer bewaffnete Freiwillige stürmten in den Raum und richteten mit den Worten: „Schützt Da'an, schnappt sie euch!", ihre Waffen auf sie. Der vor ihr stehende Freiwillige reagierte augenblicklich – durch sein am Hals befindliches Implantat extrem schnell – und packte ihren Arm mit seinen kräftigen großen Händen. Auch die beiden verbliebenen Bewerber zogen nach einem deutlich verwirrten Blick ihre Energiewaffen und richteten diese auf sie. Ihren Gesichtern war jedoch deutlich anzumerken, das sie nicht verstanden, was da vor sich ging.

Wütend und enttäuscht, dass sie sich nicht mehr Zeit genommen hatte, die Andere besser zu verstecken, versuchte sich Aisling aus dem eisernem Griff des sie festhaltenden Freiwilligen loszureißen, welcher sie von Da'an wegzerrte. Panik ergriff von ihr Besitz, als sie merkte, dass man sie von ihm wegbringen würde, aber das durfte sie nicht zulassen. Sie hatte … nein, sie durfte es einfach nicht geschehen lassen, nicht bevor es beendet war, bevor sie die ihr aufgetragene Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich hätte ohne große Probleme von dem sie hinfort zerrenden Freiwilligen hätte losreißen können, doch nach einem Blick auf die etwa ein halbes Dutzend auf sie gerichteten Energiewaffen, ließ sie es doch dabei bewenden. _‚Egal wie schnell ich wäre, mindestens eine ihrer Waffen wäre garantiert schneller als ich ...' _überlegte sie fieberhaft, spielte aber trotz allem mit dem Gedanken, es zu riskieren. Ein weiterer Freiwilliger kam dem sie bereits haltendem zu Hilfe und ergriff ihren anderen Arm … ihre Gedanken rasten wie wild durch ihren Kopf … ihre Muskeln spannten sich an, zum alles entscheidendem Sprung bereit. Noch war sie nicht außer Reichweite, noch konnte sie die ihr auferlegte Pflicht tun und …

„Was ist der Grund für diesen Aufruhr, Freiwillige?", durchdrang Da'ans Stimme den ausgebrochenen Tumult in seinem Empfangsraum. Er war höchst empört über diese unerhörte Unterbrechung, gerade als es interessant zu werden schien und er zum ersten Mal seit Boones Tod jemanden entdeckt hatte, der ebenso viel Willensstärke zu besitzen schien wie sein verstorbener Beschützer und … ja, und auch Freund. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Sitz und trat zwei gemessene Schritte der von mittlerweile zwei Freiwilligen festgehaltenen Bewerberin entgegen.

„Vorsicht, Da'an, bleiben Sie ihr fern!", rief eine eben hereinstürmende Frau mittleren Alters aus und kam schlitternd und sich schützend zwischen dem Companion und der Festgehaltenen zum Stehen. Eine große blauschwarze Beule prangte zusammen mit einer frischen Platzwunde an ihrer rechten Schläfe und ein dünner Blutfaden lief ihr über die Wange. Ihre kurzen schwarzen, zerzausten Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab und ihre braunen Augen blickten etwas glasig zwischen dem Taelon und den Freiwilligen hin und her. Die Frau schien leichte Gleichgewichtsprobleme zu haben, denn sie schwankte deutlich bei dem Versuch, sich schnell zu der Gefangenen hin umzudrehen. „Schafft sie weg, und sollte sie sich auch nur den Anschein geben, sich wehren zu wollen, dann erschießt sie auf der Stelle!", befahl sie mit schmerzgepeinigter Stimme.

Als keine Antwort auf seine Frage hin erfolgte, sondern im Gegenteil die Situation immer weiter zu entgleisen und völlig an ihm vorbei zu laufen drohte, trat er noch einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung des Zentrums des Geschehens und hob deutlich empört seinen Kopf ein ganzes Stück höher. Seine Stimme jedoch blieb ebenso ruhig wie zuvor. Nur, wer ihn gut kannte und die, die ihm im Gemeinwesen am nächsten waren, bemerkten überhaupt, wie ungehalten ihn über dieses Benehmen machte. Mit einer langsam fließenden Handbewegung wies er auf die vor ihm Stehenden: „Ist es nicht mehr üblich, auf eine von mir gestellte Frage zu antworten, Freiwillige?"

Die derart Gemaßregelten erstarrten regelrecht, nur ihr Griff um ihre Schutzbefohlene schien noch ein Stück fester zu werden, was man an einem kurzem Zusammenzucken der Gefangenen merkte. Hastig drehte sich die zerzauste und sichtlich angeschlagene Frau um und schlug sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund, als ihr auffiel was sie getan hatte. Mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Scham starrte sie zu Boden, dabei Da'ans blaufunkelndem Blicken ausweichend. „Verzeihung, Da'an, aber ... ich musste schnell handeln, um Sie zu beschützen", brachte sie halb stammelnd hervor, beunruhigt, wie der Companion wohl auf ihre Handlungen reagieren würde.

Da'an schwieg, immer noch darauf wartend, dass man ihm seine Frage beantworten würde und starrte die zurechtgewiesene, verletzte Frau an, dabei jedoch aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus die Gefangene betrachtend, welche zu seiner größten Überraschung seinen Blick offen und … fast schon trotzig erwiderte.

Der Taelon trat einen weiteren Schritt auf die Gefangene zu, als sich die Schwarzhaarige erneut hastig zwischen ihn und die Festgehaltene stellte. „Verzeihung, Da'an, aber bitte bleiben Sie ihr fern, sie ist gefährlich.", bat sie mit fast schon verzweifelt klingender Stimme.

Kurz zögerte er, doch dann blieb er schließlich stehen, seinen Blick nachdenklich auf Aisling gerichtet. „Wie kommen Sie darauf, das sie gefährlich sein soll?" Fragend sah er die neu angekommene Frau an. „Schließlich wollte sie sich in meine Dienste begeben."

„Das stimmt nicht!", platzte die Schwarzhaarige heraus, und als ihr die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Taelons sicher war, fuhr sie hastig fort zu sprechen: „Das ist keine Anwärterin, sondern eine Betrügerin, denn … eigentlich bin ich … ich meine, ich sollte mich heute bei Ihnen vorstellen, Da'an."

Als keine weitere Reaktion oder ein Kommentar von ihm kam, fuhr sie fort, zu berichten. „Ich befand mich gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihnen, als ich von hinten angegriffen wurde. Es gelang mir gerade noch, zu erkennen, von wem, als … als ich auch schon ohnmächtig wurde." Deutlich beschämt senkte sie den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Da'an - ich habe versagt."

Anstatt auf den Selbstvorwurf in den letzten Worten der anscheinend echten Bewerberin einzugehen, stellte ihr der Synodenführer statt dessen einige Fragen. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass sie den üblichen Werdegang einer potentiellen Beschützerin durchlaufen hatte, inklusive der vorab stattfindenden psychischen und p physischen Tests, die ihren Companions einen optimalen Schutz gewährleisten sollten, begann er langsam zu begreifen, warum sie so besorgt um sein Wohlergehen war und die immer noch von den Freiwilligen Festgehaltene für eine solche Bedrohung hielt.

Schließlich wandte er sich direkt an die. die sich ihm als Aisling vorgestellt hatte – falls das wirklich ihr Name sein sollte – und fragte sie: „Warum haben Sie das getan? Was ist der Zweck dahinter?"

Schweigend erwiderte Aisling O'Saoirse des Taelons forschenden Blick. Nichts, was sie jetzt hätte sagen können, würde ihre Situation verbessern. Wieder überlegte sie, ob sie es nicht doch riskieren sollte, sich von den sie haltenden Freiwilligen loszureißen, und wieder kam sie zu dem selbem Schluss wie zuvor. Es bestand ein zu großes Risiko, dass sie bei der Menge der auf sie zielenden Waffen versagte, und das war nicht akzeptabel. Doch was, wenn sie jetzt nicht handelte? Würde sie dann überhaupt noch einmal die Gelegenheit erhalten, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen? Sie wusste es nicht - sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen der Angst, zu versagen und alles dadurch zu zerstören, ehe es überhaupt begonnen hatte, oder noch länger zu warten und damit ihre möglicherweise letzte Chance zu vertun, ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen. Ihres und das ihrer ganzen Familie.

Enttäuscht schüttelte der Synodenführer den Kopf. „Ich bitte Sie, kooperieren Sie jetzt und ersparen Sie sich so eine unangenehme Befragung auf dem Mutterschiff."

Als weitere lange Sekunden des vergeblichen Wartens auf eine wie auch immer geartete Antwort verstrichen waren, wandte sich Da'an an die Freiwilligen. „Bringt sie aufs Mutterschiff und", - wieder warf er der Gefangenen einen auffordernden Blick zu, hoffend, dass sie doch noch auf seine Fragen antworten würde - „findet heraus, was sie mit ihren Handlungen bezwecken wollte und wer noch darin verwickelt ist."

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er derart betroffen war, oder besser gesagt, er wusste es sehr wohl, wollte es sich jedoch selbst gegenüber nicht eingestehen. Er hatte gehofft, in dieser jungen Frau jemanden zu finden … einen Menschen um sich zu haben, dem er absolut vertrauen konnte und der ihn verstand, mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte … und nun sollte ausgerechnet dieser Mensch eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellen. Er war den Menschen gegenüber wohl doch viel zu weich geworden, zumindest in diesem einen Punkt schien sein Kind Zo'or recht zu haben ...

Kurz schloss er die Augen und verbannte den letzten Rest der in diese junge Frau gesetzten Hoffnungen aus seinen Gedanken – wobei ihn das zustimmende Murmeln des Gemeinwesens unterstützte, welches, allen voran Zo'or, ihn ermutigte, den Menschen gegenüber härter vorzugehen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, war sein Blick kalt wie Eis, als er auf die Betrügerin fiel. „Ich erwarte einen ausführlichen Bericht, und zwar schnell."

Dann wandte er sich an die eigentliche Bewerberin und fuhr fort, seiner Stimme war keinerlei Emotion mehr anzumerken: „Sie werden das Verhör leiten und mich in einer Stunde ausführlich informieren. Gleich, was dazu nötig sein sollte, ich erwarte Ergebnisse." Damit wandte er sich ab, schritt auf den Ausgang in Richtung der Parkanlage zu und wieder dem leise plätschernden Springbrunnen entgegen.

**Ende von Kapitel 2 – Fortsetzung folgt …**


End file.
